pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
API Holowars
API Holowars is the fifth set of cards in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The update will introduce at least 100 new cards, along with new traits and types of cards. It is not released yet, and is still in development. New Heroes Plants Rocket Leaf Leads: Boost, Kabloom Signature Superpower: Rocket Mania! Well known and feared for her terrible jokes. Lightning Leaf Leads: Boost, Mega-Grow Signature Superpower: Triple Lightning Abracadabrus alakazamus hocus pocus! Zombies Grand Captain Nobeard Leads: Crazy, Beastly Signature Superpower: Parrots Away The best captain is Captain Deadbeard. This guy is a step up and above perched on his Parrot's Nest. Gargantuar Prime Leads: Brainy, Hearty Signature Superpower: Prime Arsenal Hand-picked by Dr. Zomboss to pilot his Gargantuar Time Mechs until the end of prime. New classes, traits and effects Boost "Boost plants don't really do much damage on their own. They're more made of plants that '''Team-Up', Conjure and defend via Hologram for their buddies. Oh, yes... those annoying Holo-Plants."'' -Dr. Zomboss APIs APIs are a special type of card that are attached to a Plant or Zombie. While an API is attached, it grants a boost to whichever Plant or Zombie. Certain cards can affect APIs, and they have their own set of effects to go with them. If a card which has an API attached to it is defeated, that API goes back to the hand of the player who owns that API unless stated otherwise. Tribes * Holo (Holo-Plant or Holo-Zombie in card statistics) * Ground * Aerial Effects * Hologram: Entities with this effect cannot die unless stated otherwise. If their health goes down to 0, they are treated as an entity when it comes to placing down fighters on top of them, but are dead for all other intents and purposes. At the start of each turn, entities with this effect gain +1 health. * Flying X/Y: Entities with this effect gain a boost in Strength (X) and a boost in Health (Y) if played on Heights. * Shield X: Entities with this effect have an extra set of health (X) that must be depleted before the entity itself can be damaged. Shields can have effects such as Armored X and Hologram. * APImmune: Entities with this effect are unaffected by APIs. Any API that is attached to them is kept upon gaining this effect, but they do not get its effect. * API Booster W X/Y Z: Entities with this effect boost any APIs listed (W). APIs' Strength (X) and Health (Y) boosts are affected, along with any other boosts listed (Z). New cards NOTE: This section is public! If you have an idea for a card, post it here! Plants Mega-Grow Fighters: = Uncommon = * Pod Pea - 0 Sun, 1/1 * Bone Pea - 2 Sun, 1/1 - When this card is destroyed, do 2 damage to everything in this lane = Rare = * Pea-Cannon - 2 Sun, 2/2 - Amphibious. * Primal Peashooter - 1 Sun, 2/2 - When this Plant hits a Zombie, Bounce that Zombie. That Zombie still keeps the health reduction from this Plant's attack as its new base health. = Super-Rare = * APearI - 4 Sun, 3/3 - When this card is played, Conjure two APIs and either keep them in your hand or attach them to a Plant of your choice. = Legendary = * Laser Pea - 1 Sun, 1/1 - Hologram, Team-Up, Strikethrough. Tricks: = Uncommon = * Mega Pea - 3 Sun - This card only affects Pea Plants. That Pea Plant gains +4 Strength for the next two turns. = Rare = * Zap - 1 Sun - Do 1 Damage to and Freeze a Zombie. = Super-Rare = * Recharge - 4 Sun - Heal 1 Damage from all Plants. Heal 3 Damage from all Holo-Plants. = Legendary = * Outfox The Outfoxer - ? Sun - This Trick costs as much Sun as the last Trick or API your opponent played. If this Trick is played, cancel all effects of that Trick or send that API back into your opponent's hand. APIs: = Uncommon = * Drone Buddy - 2 Sun - The Plant that this API is attached to attacks for an extra 1 Damage each turn. This extra attack does not take into account any status changes. = Rare = * More.API - 3 Sun - The Plant that this API is attached to can have two APIs attached to it. All other APIs attached to it have their Strength and Health boosts increased by 2. More.API does not stack and prevents any other More.APIs from being played on the same Plant. = Super-Rare = * Clhorosynthetizer - 5 Sun - The Plant that this API is attached to gains +1/+1 each turn. If the Plant this API is attached to, do 3 damage to everything in its lane and next door that is not the Zombie Hero, then destroy this API. = Legendary = * Electro-Launcher - 4 Sun - The Plant that this API is attached to gains Splash Damage 2 and Freezes any Zombie hit by its attack. If the Plant this API is attached to already has Splash Damage, add 2 to its Splash Damage stat. If it already Freezes, it gains +1/+1 to its regular stats. Solar Fighters: = Uncommon = * Sun Bean - 2 Sun, 0/1 - When this Plant is destroyed, the Zombie that destroyed it adds Sun production to the next turn each time it is hit. The amount of Sun added is equal to the damage done to that Zombie. = Rare = * Singing Sunflower - 3 Sun, 1/1 - Team-Up. At the start of each turn, you gain +1 Sun. Plants here and next door get +1/+1. = Super-Rare = * Triple Sunflower - 5 Sun, 3/1 - Team-Up. When played, make two 0/1 Sunflowers next door. = Legendary = * Holoflora - 1 Sun, 0/1 - Team-Up, Hologram. At the start of each turn, after this Plant's Hologram ability triggers, you gain +1 Sun. Tricks: = Uncommon = * Solar Charge - 1 Sun - Gain +1 Sun for each Solar card on the field at the start of your next turn. = Rare = * Rays of Justice - 2 Sun - Do 2 damage to each Zombie in a lane with a Solar card in it. = Super-Rare = * Well-Lit - 3 Sun Environment - At the start of each turn, if there are no Zombies here, gain +1 Sun. Gain an extra +1 Sun for each Amphibious and Solar Plant on the field. = Legendary = * Gold Bloom - 0 Sun - Gain +5 Sun at the start of your next turn.